total_drama_craziness_presents_next_top_modelfandomcom-20200214-history
Outfit Swap
Quotes Recap Alex: Previously on TDC Presents: Next Top Model, the thirteen remaining girls got to model in their underwear. Loretta was given a severe warning after she bullied Caitlin for the second time. While some girls did really well in the challenge, Priscilla refused to model in her underwear, which automatically eliminated her. And by the way, she was so far the only girl who was very ungrateful with her elimination. Only 12 girls remain. Which one will be eliminated next? No More Miss Nice Ciara Ciara: (Conf) Since Frieda, Tina and I have had it with Loretta after four nights, I decided to go to her dorm, stick a tampon in her mouth while she's sleeping, take a picture of it and post it on Facebook. Ciara: Shh guys, we're going to mess with a sleeping Loretta. Tina, get the camera ready. Tina: Ok, but most of the photos in this are selfies of me and Frieda. Ciara: Just don't waste the entire camera roll. 5 minutes later... Ciara: (puts the tampon in Loretta's mouth, poses) Ok Tina, take the pic. Tina: Say "Tampon". Ciara: Tampon! 15 minutes later... Ciara: Oh my gosh you guys, these pics of Loretta are fucking amazing. Frieda: She's going to be so fucking pissed when she sees them on her Facebook page. Next Day... Loretta: WHO UPLOADED A PICTURE OF ME WITH A FUCKING TAMPON IN MY MOUTH!? (Ciara and Frieda start laughing) Loretta: When I find out who did this, I'm going to fucking smash the fucking shit out of her! Jocelyn: Guys, Alex Mail! Alex: (In Video) Hello girls, who's ready to make the switch with each other? Barbara: Are we going to be switching minds with each other? Oliviyah: Probably. Ciara: Ew. Time to Switch Outfits Alex: Hi girls. All Girls: Hi Alex. Barbara: Are we going to switch minds with each other? Alex: Of course not Barbara. Today, you girls will be modeling in each others' outfits. Pick out a name from this bowler hat and it will determine whose outfit you'll be swapping with today. Frieda: (Conf) Yes! I get to wear Tina's outfit for today! Barbara: (Conf) Shit, I ended up with Rebekah. I got to admit, she's been in the Bottom 2 twice in a row and having to wear her outfit is kind of a disadvantage. Alex: Barbara, you're going to go first since you won last time. Barbara: Um, ok. Alex: Come on Barbara, give me some poses. That's good. 5 minutes later... Jessie: (Conf) I'd probably win this because Frieda's colours are similar to mine. Also, we both wear the same skirt. Jessie: Alex, I'm ready. Alex: Ok Jess, just do some normal poses. Jessie: Mind if I apply makeup? Alex: Sure. 20 minutes later... Alex: Ok Ciara, you will be posing in Jocelyn's outfit, so maybe do, well I don't know, Jocelyn Stuff? Ciara: Um, ok? Well, we're both nice girls. Alex: That's right Ciara, you're doing it! 20 minutes later... Loretta: (Conf) At least I'm not wearing Caitlin's disgusting outfit. Alex: Ok Loretta, you should think less about Caitlin and more about the shoot. Loretta: You think I'm fucking ugly? Alex: No, just do the shoot. 2 hours later... Loretta: (Conf) No matter how well I did, I just hope Caitlin is in the Bottom 2. Jocelyn: (conf) I don't know if I can make it to the next episode because Tyne's outfit was kinda shit. Rebekah: Alex Mail! Octavia: (reads letter) Hey girls, I hope you enjoyed wearing each other's outfits. However, only 11 girls still have got what it takes to become the next top model. Love, Alex. Call-Out Time Alex: Hey girls. All Girls: Hi Alex. Alex: Today you girls had the chance to wear each other's outfits, but me and the judges will determine whether or not you'll be in the Final 11. Alex: So judges, what do you think? Chaim: I can't decide between Ciara and Frieda. Esmerelda: Me too. Elleanor: Let's just make them our Top 2. Chaim: Yep, totally. What about the others? Alex: Let's look at them now. 25 minutes later... Alex: Well girls, I only have 11 photos in my hand. If I don't call out your name, you must pack your bags and leave the mansion immediately. But it won't be Ciara and Frieda respectively. Ciara and Frieda: Yay! We're safe for another day! Alex: That's right girls. Also in the competish, Jessie. Jessie: Yes! Alex: Barbara, you're safe too. Here's your photo. Barbara: Thanks, Alex. Alex: The next two go to Tina and Octavia respectively. 1.5 minutes later... Alex: Tyne and Oliviyah, please step forward. I only have one photo in my hand, and that photo represents the person who's journey will continue. And that person is... Oliviyah. Oliviyah: Oh thank god. Tyne: What? I thought I did well. Loretta: Apparently you didn't, ha-ha! Tyne: Fuck you, (bleep)! Alex: Well Tyne, see you later. Tyne: Bye losers. Trivia * The Scores for each contestant were the following: ** Ciara - 36.7 / 40 ** Frieda - 35.9 / 40 ** Jessie - 35.1 / 40 ** Barbara - 34.6 / 40 ** Tina - 34.3 / 40 ** Octavia - 33.2 / 40 ** Jocelyn - 33 / 40 ** Loretta - 32.4 / 40 ** Rebekah - 31.9 / 40 ** Caitlin - 31.3 / 40 ** Oliviyah - 30.3 / 40 ** Tyne - 29.8 / 40 * The outfit switches were the following: ** Jessie was wearing Frieda's clothes ** Jocelyn was wearing Tyne's clothes ** Caitlin was wearing Octavia's clothes ** Tyne was wearing Jessie's clothes ** Ciara was wearing Jocelyn's clothes ** Barbara was wearing Rebekah's clothes ** Octavia was wearing Loretta's clothes ** Rebekah was wearing Ciara's clothes ** Frieda was wearing Tina's clothes ** Tina was wearing Caitlin's clothes ** Oliviyah was wearing Barbara's clothes ** Loretta was wearing Oliviyah's clothes Gallery Ciara as Jocelyn.png|Ciara's winning photo Frieda as Tina.png|Frieda gets second place Jessie as Frieda.png|Jessie gets third place Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes